1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic technology, and more particularly, to a lamp ignition system and a lamp ignition method.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a circuit block diagram of a conventional gas-discharge lamp system 100. As shown in FIG. 1, a converter 110 converts an input voltage Vin into an operating voltage for a DC HID (High Intensity Discharge) lamp, and a high voltage generator 120 generates a high DC voltage for igniting this lamp, in which the driving circuit 121 drives the transformer T1 for outputting high-voltage pulses to a diode D9 and a capacitor C9, so as to supply a DC voltage (1.5 kV) across the lamp 130. The high-voltage diode D2 can prevent the DC voltage from damaging other components of the converter 110. Generally, a forward voltage drop of the high-voltage diode D2 is relatively high. Before the lamp 130 is ignited, no current flows through the high-voltage diode D2, and therefore no loss occurs. After the lamp 130 is ignited, a lamp current flows through the high-voltage diode D2 to produce large steady-state loss, and therefore the efficiency of the ballast is reduced, where waveforms of a lamp voltage and the lamp current are shown in FIG. 2.
In view of the foregoing, there still exist some inconveniences and defects in conventional designs for lamp ignition that await further improvement. However, those skilled in the art sought vainly for a solution. In order to solve or circumvent above problems and disadvantages, there is an urgent need in the related field to improve system efficiency.